How to Speak Starbucks
by BeachGurl929
Summary: Bella had entered the coffee shop looking for a caffeine fix...but walked out with a lot more. He had been standing there, fumbling through a coffee order, and she had tried to help. But then he had looked her in the eye, and suddenly she was questioning a whole lot more than just her drink order. This is an AU piece, but not an AU-Human piece
1. Chapter 1

_Bella POV_

He stood in front of the barista, staring up at the menu. "Um … what's chai tea again?" he asked.

The barista rolled her eyes and patiently began her explanation again. The line was beginning to get long, and the grumbling was getting louder.

"There should be an express line for people who know what they want and how to order it."

"How can you consider yourself a citizen of the United States and not know how to order a latte at Starbucks?"

"Seriously, what rock have these people been living under?"

While his skin was a deep tawny color, I thought I could detect a faint blush. "Right, I'll just take a medium … I mean, grande coffee," he stuttered. He waited for his change and continued to stand at the front of the line. Finally, the woman standing behind him tapped him on the shoulder with her umbrella.

"Your drink will show up over there – now if you'll excuse me, the rest of the city needs our caffeine fix and you're in the way," she snarled.

His face turned an even deeper red. "Sorry," he muttered toward the line of people that is now weaving around the building and shuffles toward the bar.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him – I mean, seriously, I _was_ him three months ago. I glance down at my watch, silently apologize to my body for what I'm about to do, and step out of line before walking over toward the bar.

"Don't take it personally – you're staring at a long line of caffeine addicts - all of whom are waiting for their first fix of the day. They're not even human right now. It isn't until their third or fourth cup that they're able to turn into normal functioning adults."

He turned to give me a weak smile, but as he stared into my eyes, his lips dropped into a surprised "o." A look of shock crossed his face, and he shook his head as if clearing a stray thought. Just as quickly as the look appeared, it was gone, and the weak smile returned.

"All my friends are always saying how great Starbucks is, so I thought I would stop in before I went to work. I guess I won't be welcome back here any time soon!"

"Grande coffee!" the barista called out, and he grabbed his beverage thankfully.

"For the record, Starbucks at 7:30 is not for the faint of heart – it's certainly not for newbies. I wouldn't worry about coming back here – most of these people are so out of it from the lack of caffeine that they won't even remember this little incident in twenty minutes. See, look," I said and pointed toward the line of people.

The line has wrapped itself out the door, and each person wears the same glazed, slightly angry look. The building is silent except for beverage orders and the sigh of relief that follows each patron's first sip of their drink.

As he stared at the line of zombies, he chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Thanks, I know you sacrificed your fix to come talk to me. Can I make it up to you? Buy you a cup some afternoon?"

"That would be nice. I'm Bella," I said and reach out my hand.

"Jacob," he replied with a smile and shook my hand. "Would this afternoon be too soon?"

"Not at all. How's 3:30 sound?"

"Great. I'll see you then." He smiled again and walked out the door.

I stared after him for a moment and then glanced down at my watch, swearing silently as I realized I only have 15 minutes for the cross-town trip to class.

_Jacob POV_

"What the fuck …" I cursed quietly to myself. I rifled through my pocket until I found the familiar metal rectangle, and pulled out my cell phone.

"What's up Jake?" came Sam's gruff voice.

"You aren't going to believe what just happened. I think…I think I just _imprinted,"_ I hissed the last word quietly, so that the other Starbuck's patrons wouldn't hear me. I shouldn't have worried – they were all too comatose without their coffee to hear what I was satubg, let alone understand what I was talking about.

Sam let out a low grunt. "I'll be there in an hour," he replied.

I shook my head, and then remembered I was on the phone. "Don't bother. We're having coffee this afternoon… not sure how I convinced her to see me again, but I'll figure this out somehow. I'll come by tonight, after we have coffee. Tell Em?"

Sam chuckled. "She'll have lots of extra lasagna ready for you, Jake, not to worry." "Thanks, man. See ya later." I closed the phone and stuck it back into my pocket.

I began my walk toward the garage and tried to process everything that happened this morning. I was walking by the Starbucks and suddenly felt this overwhelming urge to walk in, even though I had never been there before. As I stood waiting in line, I began to feel warm, even for me. And then I felt her hand on my arm – her perfect, soft, small hand. Her voice was a soft, lyrical, music that filled my ears. And then I looked into her eyes, and my world exploded. As if I were floating above the world, and this woman, this perfect, beautiful woman, and I were alone. My heart floated into my throat, and I had trouble speaking. All I could see was her, and my only thought was how I was going to get to see her again.

Why she had agreed to have coffee with me this afternoon I didn't know, but I was thankful. As I walked away from the direction she had headed, my stomach tugged at me back, telling me to follow her. It took all my willpower to keep walking towards the garage, and not run after her and follow her around all afternoon. I didn't know anything about her, yet I knew my life had been irrevocably changed.

_**Bella POV**_

"One of these days I'm going to become one of those people whose punctual," I promised myself as I glanced down at my watch. It's only five minutes after I was supposed to meet Jacob, but I was still at least five blocks away. And since we hadn't exchange phone numbers, I had no way to call and let him know that I was on my way. After sprinting down the last block, I grabbed the handle and pulled. _Please still be here … _I pray silently as I go to open the door, only to have it open in my face.

"Watch it!" I shouted as I moved to avoid having my nose broken.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't see you standing there. I wasn't even paying attention … Bella?" I looked up to see Jacob standing apologetically at the door.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you for almost giving me a black eye if you can forgive me for being ten minutes late," I said with a smile.

He smiled back. "I thought you stood me up. I was just leaving."

"Yeah, I was worried that you might've already left, otherwise I would've been paying closer attention myself. I should explain. I suffer from 'Inability-To-Arrive-On-Time' syndrome, meaning I'm chronically five to ten minutes late to just about everything. I've tried everything; I'm a hopeless cause. But I regularly promise myself to become punctual."

"Okay, I suppose I can let you off the hook, especially if you're going to forgive me for the whole 'near broken nose fiasco.' Do you want go get some coffee?" he asked.

I smiled up at him. "Yes … think you can handle ordering, or should I do it?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No time to learn like the present, right?"

"Sure. Let's go look and you can decide what you want." I walk over to the barista. Luckily, the Starbucks is nearly empty as Jacob stares at the menu in concentration. "I'll have a grande non-fat iced caramel macchiato," I ordered quickly. "Make a decision yet?"

"Yes. I'm going to have … a latte … grande … with milk and sugar." Jacob looked at me. "Did I do that right?"

"Close enough. You did good, grasshopper," I replied and winked at him.

Jacob shook his head and pulled out his wallet to pay for our drinks. Then we stepped over to the counter where the drinks would appear shortly. Jacob looked around the store, carefully studying the details that make up most Starbucks. I, however, chose to study the man I met this morning. It had been early, and I walked over to him because I felt sorry for him. But now, as I studied him carefully, I realized that he was beyond handsome. He had warm brown eyes that burned with intensity as he took in his surroundings. His long brown hair was pulled back in a low-ponytail, and I found myself jealous of how shiny it was. As I took in his chiseled cheekbones and the shy smile that played on the corners of his lips, I felt a sudden twinge in my stomach, pulling me toward this stranger. I shook my head, and the feeling disappeared.

Finally our drinks appeared and Jacob grabbed both of them and led us toward a table. "So Bella … what do you do that has you standing in line at Starbucks at 7:30 every morning?"

"I am actually a student … I'm in my last year of a master's program in British literature."

"Wow," Jacob said, clearly impressed.

While I wanted to ask him about whatever brought him to the Seattle, I knew there was something else I needed to tell him.

"Jacob … " I began tentatively.

"Please, call me Jake," he replied with another easy smile.

"Okay, Jake. There's something I need to tell you. This morning, when I tried to help you, I was just being nice. You should know … I'm … I'm involved with someone." I stared down at my hands and bit my lip, unable to keep the blush from creeping up my cheeks. "I know I'm assuming something here, but … well, I just wanted to be honest with you," I finished lamely.

Jake smiled again before he reached across the table and patted my hand, a gesture that indicated we were far closer than two strangers who just met. Surprisingly, I found I didn't mind.

"It's fine, Bella. It's just that I'm new to Seattle, and you were the first friendly face I've seen in quite some time. If it's all right with you, I'm just looking for friendship," Jake replied.

I could feel my blush deepen as I realized what an ass I made of myself. I shook my head and tried to pull my hand back. "God, Jake, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ..."

Jake squeezed my hand, not letting me go. "Bella, stop. It's completely fine. And while I'm not going to lie and tell you that I wish you _weren't_ seeing someone … it wasn't all I was after when I asked you to have coffee with me today," he finished, with another reassuring squeeze.

I looked up at him, and seeing his sweet smile, couldn't help but smile back at him. "So what brings you to Seattle, Jake?" I asked.

Jake finally let go of my hand as he began to talk animatedly. "I got a job managing a vintage car body shop … I'm a total car geek, and when this offer came up, I jumped at the chance."

I smiled back, about to reply, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and stared at the name in block letters. "Crap," I said under my breath. I looked up at Jake's quizzical eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jake …" I began, but he cut me off.

"You have to go? "No problem. It was nice to meet you, Bella. Perhaps I'll see you again some morning?" he asked.

"I'm here just about every morning at 7:30 … so perhaps you will see me. Good-bye, Jake," I replied with a smile.

Jake's eyes met mine, and there was a long pause. But finally, all he said was, "Good-bye, Bella."

I stood up and started for the door. With my hand on the handle, I glanced back, and he was still sitting at the table, watching me as I walked away. I gave him a small wave, and started hustling back uptown.

My phone buzzed again, and this time, I answered it. "I'm on my way. I'm sorry. I stopped at Starbucks and got a coffee after class and lost track of time. I'll be there shortly. I'm getting in a cab right now," I said quickly.

"Bella, relax. I'm not calling to check in on you. I just wanted to let you know that Alice and Jasper are in town and will be staying with us for a few weeks. Is that all right with you?" Edward's slow, melodic voice filled my ear, and I could feel my heart pound a little faster.

"Of course! I can't wait to see them! When are they getting in?" I asked excitedly.

"This evening, around 7:30. I'll see you soon, love?" he asked.

"I can't wait," I replied and closed the phone.

I quickly flagged down a cab and slid into the back. After giving the driver the address, I rested my head back. "What the hell am I doing?" I muttered to myself as I replayed my conversation with Jacob.

_**Jacob POV**_

Waiting for Bella had been pure torture. I sat in the uncomfortable chair, tapping my foot and staring at the clock. The minutes inched by … 3:31 … 3:32 … 3:33 …

_She's standing me up!_ my brain screamed at me. But what the fuck was I going to do? I had watched the other guys go nuts when they were unable to see their imprint, but at least they lived in the same zip code. I knew _nothing_ about this girl, other than how the thought of her chocolate brown eyes made my heart flip-flop.

With a mind of their own, my feet stood up and walked toward the door. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew I had to find her. I reached for the door just as a petite brunette came flying through it.

"Watch it!" she yelled and looked up at me, and as I stared into those eyes, my equilibrium returned.

As we sat there, drinking coffee and talking, it had been heaven. Everything about her enchanted me, and I felt like I could listen to her speak for hours. Her blush was so innocent and alluring when she stammered about being involved with someone. And while that information caused my stomach to twist in a knot that was somewhat uncomfortable, I instinctively knew she needed reassurance. Without thinking about it, I reached out and taken her hand, and I could instantly feel her relax. It was like nothing I had ever experienced – it was as if I could look at her and know what would make her happy without any effort. It must be the imprint.

Watching her scurry out of the Starbucks and into a cab felt like torture all over again. The only thing that kept me from phasing and galloping after the cab was the knowledge that she would reappear the next morning for her usual caffeine fix. And I planned to be here waiting for her.

I grabbed my phone and headed out the door. I jogged the ten blocks to the body shop, hopped onto my Harley, and headed for La Push.

As I exited Seattle's busy city streets, I felt a weight lift from my chest. The city was where I needed to be for my career, but my heart was in the wild. I could feel the wind through my hair, and I felt free again. The three-hour ride flew by, and I finally arrived at Sam's house just before 8 o'clock. He, Embry, and Quil were sitting on the porch, waiting for me.

I parked the bike and walked slowly up to where the guys sat. I gave them a nod before my face broke into a wide smile. Seeing my brothers made the trip home complete. They jumped up and slapped me on the back, returning my grin.

"Jacob Black, get in here. You must be starving," I heard a family voice call from the doorway, and there stood Emily Uley, Sam's wife.

I jogged up the steps and swept her into a quick hug. "Thanks, Em. You're the best," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

She hit me in the arm. "Get in here, boys. Dinner's on!" Emily called out and we all walked into the house.

As usual, Emily had outdone herself yet again. The table practically sagged under the weight of the amount of food she cooked, and the four of us quickly dug in. Finally, the feeding frenzy subsided, and I could feel four pairs of eyes staring at me intently.

"Yeah, it finally happened," I said quietly, leaning back in my chair.

"How'd it happen?"

"Who is she?"

"What are you going to do?"

Embry and Quil fired questions at me, while Sam and Emily just stared at me thoughtfully.

I stared back, unsure of where to begin.

"I was standing in Starbucks … and all of a sudden, she appeared. It felt like my heart had lifted and I was floating above that stupid coffee shop, watching two people meet for the first time. When I finally came down, I had the sense to ask her to meet me for coffee this afternoon, and for some unknown reason, she agreed," I finished.

Sam nodded thoughtfully before asking, "How was this afternoon?"

"Wonderful. She's amazing – she's a grad student and goes to that Starbucks every morning. She's 'involved' with someone - as she put it … It was sweet. She was so honest, trying to spare my feelings," I frowned. "I lied to her, though. I told her I was new in town, and that's why I asked her for coffee … because I didn't know anyone yet…not sure how that's going to pan out, but I didn't know what else to say to reassure her that I was comfortable with whatever relationship she wanted to have."

This time it was Emily's turn to nod. "So I take it you didn't tell her about the imprint?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I wasn't really sure there was a good way to work that into the conversation. 'Hi, I'm a werewolf, and I just imprinted on you! So, can we have lots of babies? Great!' didn't really seem like a good way of being able to see her again," I finished with another eye roll.

"Don't be rude, Jake," Sam said shortly. "She was asking a reasonable question. I understand why you didn't tell her. But how are you going to ensure you see her every day? You know what can happen if you don't … " his words trailed off in a warning.

Now it was my turn to nod. "Yeah … well, luckily, it seems she goes to this particular Starbucks every morning at 7:30. So I'll just plan on being there until I can actually develop a real friendship with her…get her phone number, actually hang out … I guess we'll see. And when the time seems right, I'll let her know all of my dirty little secrets," I said, thinking about the future.

All three stared at me as I spoke, listening intently.

Finally, Sam broke the silence. "Sounds like you've got a good plan."

I nodded and glanced down at my watch. It was already 10:00.

"You guys doing a patrol tonight?" I asked.

Embry and Quil nodded at the same time. "You want in?" they asked in unison and then punched each other in the shoulder.

I shook my head at their nonsense. "Yeah, a run would do me good. Let's go," I said and standing up.

As we walked out the door, I turned around. "Thanks for dinner, Emily … " My voice trailed off, and I knew there was more I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words.

Emily came forward and touched my cheek. "Don't worry, Jake. We'll all be here to help you through all of this. It's going to be okay."

Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "It'll work itself out, Jake. It always does," he said in his quiet, contemplative voice.

I nodded and headed out into the dark night. There was nothing like the feel of running as a wolf, and then I would need to return to Seattle to await a 7:30 coffee fix and my future.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bella POV**_

"Edward?" I called, opening the apartment door.

Before the door could even click shut, his tall frame had appeared and pulled me into a tight hug. I pressed my head against his chest, the temperature of his cool skin radiating through his shirt. As I breathed in his sweet fragrance, I felt instantly calmed. Edward's arms encircled my waist, and he leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"Um, Bella?" he asked, pulling his head back.

I leaned back to stare into his golden eyes. "Hmm?" I asked, still enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"What were you doing today?" he asked.

"Starbucks, class, lunch, class, Starbucks, home. Why?" I replied.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way…but…you smell like wet dog," he replied.

This time I pulled back completely. "Seriously?" I replied and tried to sniff my hair. I couldn't smell anything.

Edward shook his head. "I'm sure it's nothing, love. What would you like for supper?"

"Don't worry about it. I think I'll go take a quick shower and then pick at something." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He smiled down at me.

"I'll be in the living room. I have something new to share with you," he said with a smile.

"Enjoy your shower." While he would never ask me, I could tell he was relieved that I was going to clean up.

As the warm water washed over my body, I thought back on the day. The only thing that had been different was Jacob. But how would spending time with Jacob make me smell? And the feeling in the pit of my stomach when Jacob looked at me…the entire thing was far too confusing. To top it off, I couldn't understand why I hadn't told Edward about him in the first place – I'd never kept a secret from him in the past. As I combed out my hair, I resolved to tell him the truth about my day before things spiraled out of control.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the living room. The sun had set, and the room was lit only by a lamp near the piano. Edward's head was bent over the keys and a melody I had never heard before was playing. I walked quietly over to the bench and sat down next to him. The song was slow and melodic with a hint of sadness and the notes filled my eyes with tears

"What…" I tried to say, but the question disappeared.

Edward smiled at me sadly. "Just the way I've been feeling recently." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Not to worry, love. I'm sure it's nothing."

I shook my head, trying to shake off the feeling of melancholy. "We should do something fun when Jasper and Alice get here. I'm sure that will cheer you up," I said and stood up before wandering into the kitchen. I pulled the cereal off the shelf and poured myself a bowl. I sat down and began picking at it.

As I stared down at the bowl, I realized that telling him about Jacob would just add to whatever he was already feeling. It would simply hurt him further, and I refused to do that. Besides, what was I keeping from him? Meeting a new friend? No reason to get him more upset.

Edward padded into the kitchen and sat down across from me. "Bella, what's wrong? You seem so distant. What can I do to help?"

I reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "It's nothing. Just a long day of class, I guess. Now, when are Alice and Jasper arriving?"

"They should be here shortly. Do you have much work to do?" he asked.

I nodded and brought my cereal bowl over to the sink. "Yeah…why don't I go get some work done now? Then I'll be able to hang out before it's bedtime for the human," I said with a smile. I walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Edward smiled up at me. "Of course," he replied.

I leaned down and pressed my mouth against his. His cold lips melted into mine and my fingers ky fingersnotted themselves into his auburn hair. Finally, I y pulled away, breathless. "I better go if I'm going to get any homework done I said with a low whisper.

Edward growled playfully. "We can continue this later," he said and kissed my neck.

I pushed him away, giggling. "Stop, or I'll never get anything done," I said, standing up.

Edward swatted me playfully on the butt as I headed into my study. Feeling happy and secure in my relationship again, I lost myself in the world of Jane Austen. Whatever had happened today with Jake had been a momentary blip – I was right where I needed to be.

_**Jacob POV**_

It was 7:27 am and I found myself pacing through Starbucks again. _You're ridiculous,_ I thought to myself, shaking my head.

I was staring at the clock, watching the minutes pass by. The knot in my stomach tightened with each passing second. I felt like the world was spinning out of control, a, aand I was dangerously close to losing my balance.

Suddenly, with the glimpse of some chocolate brown curls, gravity returned. My face broke into a smile, and I stepped into line behind her.

"Good morning, B, Bella," I said.

She turned and smiled widely. "Hi, J, Jacob!" she replied. "How are you?"

I smiled back. "Doing well. Feeling pretty confident about my order," I replied.

"Oh really?" she teased. "Are you sure you're not going to accidentally order a 'large coffee' again? I'm pretty sure they would ban you from Starbucks for life if you can't get your order straight."

A jolt of terror shot through me at the thought of my one safe area being taken from me, but I shook it off quickly, knowing my feelings were ridiculous. "Nah, I've got this one in the bag," I said and swaggered toward the counter. "A grande mocha latte p, please," I said and turned to smile smugly at Bella.

She patted me on the back, and I could feel the warmth from her hand all the way through my clothing. It was as if this simple touch reached straight to my heart, and I felt like I was floating. I shook my head, trying to focus on my surroundings and stop these stupid daydreams.

"Do you have time to sit and drink your coffee o, o r are you late for class?" I asked as casually as possible.

Bella glanced down at her wrist. "Shit!" she cursed. "I forgot to wear my watch!"

Even hearing her swear made my heart skip a beat. God, I, was turning into such a pansy. I glanced down at my own watch. "It's 7:35. You could use your cell phone as a watch," I suggested.

Bella smiled again. "Of course. I guess running into you again this morning was very helpful!

My class is at 8:15; I can sit for about twenty minutes if you'd like," she replied, sounding almost shy.

"Sure, sounds good," I said as nonchalantly as possible, but internally I was doing backflips over the possibility of twenty minutes with this beautiful woman.

We walked over to an empty table and sat down. Bella sipped her coffee and stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to begin the conversation.

"So…are you from around here originally?" I asked, struggling to come up with a question.

"Not Seattle exactly. I grew up in Phoenix, but then I moved to live with my dad in Forks. It's like three hours from here. Don't feel bad, most people have never heard of it," she said with another heart melting smile.

"Oh no, I know all about Forks. I grew up on the Quileute reservation in La Push." I narrowed my eyes. "When did you graduate?"

"Three years ago," she answered. "I can't believe you're from La Push! I mean, I only lived with my dad for two years before I graduated and started school at UW. But still – you were right down the road!"

"Small world," I said quietly, thinking about the…people…I knew from Forks.

Bella glanced down at her cell phone. "Listen Jake, I, I need to run. Can't be late for class." She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Then she turned and looked down at me. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, suddenly seeming shy.

I beamed. "You bet," I replied.

She smiled back. "Bye, Jake," she said, and she she was gone.

I shook my head in disbelief. This angel, this perfect woman, had been living mere miles from me for two years and I was only just now meeting her. How was that possible? What cruel world would have us so close, yet not allow us to meet until it was too late? Until she was already _involved _with someone?

I sighed. I had to get to the garage. I would just have to focus until 7:30 tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jacob **_

"So …what do you have planned for the weekend?" Bella asked, sipping her latte.

It was Friday morning. Five whole days had passed since I looked into Bella's eyes and my world turned upside down. We had quickly settled into a routine – I would buy our drinks (now that I had figured out how to order), Bella would arrive, and we would chat for about a half an hour before she had to go to class.

I'd like to say that I could take or leave those thirty minutes. I'd like to say that I didn't lay in bed awake, thinking about what we would discuss the next day. But I couldn't. Our early morning conversations were the highlight of my day, and work was just a way to distract myself until it was time to see her again.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry, must've zoned out." I tried lamely to cover up my thoughts. "This weekend? Nothing really. Maybe seeing a movie. What are you up to?"

"Edward's - that's my … boyfriend - his sister and her husband are in town visiting, so we'll be spending the weekend with them," Bella replied glumly.

"Not a fan of the in-laws?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain that twisted my stomach into knots when she mentioned the word _boyfriend_.

"No, no, I love Alice and Jasper. It's just that Alice's preferred activity is shopping … and her favorite game is 'Barbie Bella,' meaning I have to do two of my least favorite things – shop, and try on couture. As you can see," she said, gesturing to her jeans and t-shirt, "high fashion isn't really my style."

I looked her over, trying not to stare at her perfect curves any longer than what was considered polite. "I disagree. I think you look perfect dressed the way you are," I said, and then instantly regretted my words.

Bella blushed, but her smile didn't disappear. "Thanks, Jake. I'll keep your moral support in mind after the hundred or so stores I'm sure to suffer through over the next few days."

"So I guess I won't be seeing you for coffee until Monday, huh?" I said quietly. I tried to mask the disappointment but I could hear it coloring my words.

"Nope, I frequent this Starbucks during the week because it's on the way to class. There's one closer to my apartment that I typically go to over the weekend, but my schedule isn't nearly as regular," she explained.

I thought about asking her for the address of that Starbucks, and then decided I would look too much like a stalker. Perhaps there was another way to try and guarantee I would get to see her this weekend. "So, Bella, if you need an escape from your shopping buddy, we could go see a movie or something. Maybe tomorrow or Sunday afternoon?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, unsure of how she would respond. I was prepared for rejection; I wasn't prepared for the look of elation that spread across her face.

"Oh, Jake, that would be fantastic! Do you want to give me your cell phone number and I'll give you a call when I can't take any more?" she said, grinning.

Score! "Uh, yeah, that sounds fine. Why don't I just call you, and then I'll have your number and you'll have mine?" I said, again feigning nonchalance. So much rode on this phone number exchange.

"Perfect. Here, call me now…" she said, and listed off her number as I dialed it into my cell. Her phone instantly began to ring, a piano melody I was unfamiliar with. Classical music wasn't my thing anyway, but this particular song was so beautiful I just had to listen.

"Nice ring tone. Is that something I should know? Me and classical music … well, we aren't so close," I asked after Bella had finally turned the ringer off.

"No, you wouldn't know that one. Edward composed it and recorded it himself. He's a very gifted pianist," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. But then she looked across the table at me and the gentle smile disappeared.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I just … I feel so guilty," she replied softly.

I was confused. What in the world did this perfect beautiful woman have to feel guilty about?

"About what?" I asked.

"You. I haven't told Edward about our new … friendship." She finished quietly and stared down at her hands. She began to twist her fingers together.

I was dumbfounded. Why hadn't she told Edward about me? Did that mean she felt the connection between us? "Bella," I began. "There's nothing for you to feel guilty over. You haven't done anything wrong. You made a new friend – would Edward stop you from having friends?" I asked. Was her boyfriend such a jealous prick that she couldn't even be friends with a guy? 'Cause I had no plans to be anywhere but near Bella. And while I would love to be more, I could be satisfied with friendship.

"No, no!" she said sharply, looking up at me. "Of course he wouldn't. He would want me to be friends with whomever I chose … I just … I don't know, I didn't want to upset him. So I kept you from him. I don't know why, it seemed like the right option at the time, but now … now that we're exchanging phone numbers and talking about going to see a movie … it just seems too much," she finished, and went back to playing with her hands.

I reached across the table and clasped her tiny hand in mine. "Bella, we're not doing anything wrong. Why don't you tell Edward this evening – it will make you feel better," I said.

She nodded. "You're right," she replied while glancing at her watch. "Crap, I'm going to be late. Talk to you this weekend?" she said.

I nodded.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Jake," she said and touched my shoulder. Then she turned and walked away.

_**Bella **_

"Edward?" I called into the apartment. Surprisingly, it was empty. I walked into the living room, and ran my hand over the back of the smooth leather couch. When we were here together, it felt so homey and comfortable; without Edward, it looked more like an ad from a designer magazine.

My stomach rumbled, and I headed into the kitchen. There on the table, in his perfect penmanship, was a note.

_Bella, _

_Jasper needed some food, so we went out. Be back by 5:00. _

_Love always,_

_Edward_

I smiled. While I had never brought anyone home with me, he didn't want me to worry about walking into some kind of vampire feeding frenzy, so whenever he left a note, Edward always tried to disguise what was going on. To the naive eye, the note was pure innocence – to me, I knew Jasper may have had some close encounter while traipsing about the city and needed a little break.

I decided to take advantage of the empty apartment and jumped in the shower. I stood, letting the hot water wash over my face. I could feel the tension begin to leave the muscles in my back. Edward wouldn't be mad about Jake, would he? He's always telling me to "be as human as possible," so how could he be annoyed by me making a new friend?

I wrapped myself in a large fuzzy blanket and stepped out of the shower, wiping spot on the mirror so I could look at my reflection. There, standing in the foggy mirror, I realized that it wasn't Edward I was concerned about. Why hadn't I wanted to tell him? I hadn't done anything to be ashamed off. I hadn't lied to Jake about Edward, and we certainly hadn't done anything for me to feel guilty about. But the look of guilt in my eyes was impossible to ignore I was at a loss.

"Bella?" Edward's lyrical voice came from the hallway.

"In here," I called.

He opened the bathroom door and peered in. "Care for company, or coming out?" he asked with a wink.

I blushed and smiled. "You're always invited," I said and winked back.

In less than a second he was in the bathroom with his arms wrapped around my waist. "Mmmm…" he moaned into my throat. "You smell like strawberries and vanilla. Delicious. I could just…eat you up," he said, and chuckled.

I pushed him in the chest. "Ha ha, Mr. Scary Vampire. Now are you just coming in here to tease me, or did you want something?" I asked.

"Oh, I wanted something," he said softly. His eyes had turned a dark topaz and I knew the hunger he was feeling wasn't for my blood. Edward lowered his mouth to mine, and as his marble lips made contact, any thought of Jacob disappeared.

"But Alice and Jasper…" I murmured half-heartedly.

"Still out. Alice seemed to think we needed some 'alone time,'" he said, moving his mouth down my neck to my collarbone. "I hope you don't mind that I agreed with her."

"No," I said faintly.

"Good. Then I'm free to do this," he said, and moved his mouth along the plane of my shoulder as he undid my towel. It dropped to the ground, and the steam in the bathroom wrapped itself around my body. Edward gently lifted me up under the arms and placed me on the sink counter. I knew we would be distracted for some time to come.

An hour later, we were in the bedroom. I lay across Edward's chest, and he played lazily with my hair, occasionally dropping kisses on my head. Laying there, peaceful and sated, the guilt from before came crashing down. I knew post-sex was never a good time for major revelations, but I just couldn't keep this one to myself any longer.

"Edward…I need to tell you something," I began slowly.

"Bella, love, you can tell me anything," he said.

There was a long pause while I weighed my words. "I made a new friend this week," I finally replied, the words sounding hollow and lame. Even though nothing had happened between Jake and I, the term 'friend' didn't seem to match, but I didn't know what else to call him.

"That's wonderful, Bella. I've been telling you since we moved here that you needed to acclimate yourself to college life and get to know the other students. I'm glad you're finally doing that," he said and kissed my forehead.

I sat up. "Well, he's not actually a student. I met him at Starbucks … Monday morning," I finished quietly.

Edward looked at me puzzled. "Bella, what exactly seems to be the problem? You seem very worked up over this, and I'm having trouble understanding … " He sighed. "If only I could get a peek into that brain of yours!" he said, only half joking.

"His name is Jake. He works at an auto body shop down the street from the Starbucks, and we met on Monday and I've been feeling guilty for keeping it from you ever since. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I mean, I guess I didn't know if it was going to be a real friendship, but well, now it kind of is. I mean, we talked every day this week and were going to maybe go to a movie this weekend. So I guess … I thought you should know. So … now you do," I finished my explanation weakly, my words trailing off.

I watched Edward's face for a sign of his thoughts, but not once did anything but confusion cross. If he was feeling anything, he was masking it well.

"Bella, come here," he said, and pulled me to him. I molded myself against his cool body. "I'm glad you've made a new friend. I don't know why you kept it from me either – I certainly hope it's not because I've given you the idea that it's not okay to be friends with other men. While the idea of you out and about with other men does make me jealous, I certainly am not going to stop you from experiencing life," he said.

"Oh, Edward, what did I ever do to deserve you?" I said, throwing my arms around his neck.

"No love, it's what did_ I_ do to deserve _you_," he said and kissed me again. "Better?" he asked when I finally looked up.

I nodded.

"So how did the idea of movies come up?" Edward asked casually. Perhaps too casually, but he was impossible to catch.

"I was complaining about Alice's favorite game. Jake offered it as a break option," I said.

"Well, do you think your new friend would mind if I joined? Alice's second favorite game is buying _me_ clothing, and I don't like being a dress-up doll any more than you do."

I smiled up at him. "That would be wonderful. Then you two could meet and then maybe we could all be friends," I said hopefully.

Edward nodded. "Maybe," he said, smiling down at me. But the smile didn't reach his eyes. I couldn't tell what he was hiding, but there was more to what he was saying.

I yawned. I wasn't going to figure it out tonight. Now that my feelings of guilt had disappeared; I couldn't wait to get a good night's sleep. We lay back down, and I drifted off moments later.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bella **_

Edward leaned forward to pay the cab driver as I scanned the crowded city street looking for Jacob. Luckily it didn't take long for me to spot him, as he stood a solid six inches taller than most of the people on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but grin as I stepped out of the cab and reached up to wave.

"Hey! Jake!" I yelled as Edward stepped onto the curb behind me.

I wasn't sure if he had noticed us, but Jake was staring in the direction of the cab with a look of complete disbelief on his face.

"Jake!" I tried again, this time grabbing Edward's hand and pulling him toward the theater.

And suddenly, all I could see was the back of Edward's leather jacket. A deep growl was coming from his chest, and one arm held me tightly behind his back. Edward's knees were bent and his rock-solid back seemed to tense and ready itself for an oncoming attack.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, trying to figure out what had caused such a reaction.

"It can't be … but that makes so much sense … how is this …" Edward was muttering to himself so quickly and quietly I could only make out pieces of what he was saying.

I tried to push myself out of Edward's grasp, only to feel him grip me tighter.

"Seriously Edward, what the hell? Let me go," I said, pushing at his arm a little more firmly.

And just as quickly, Edward's body straightened as he pulled himself to his full height.

"Don't take another step, mutt," I heard Edward growl. Edward shifted his arm slightly, and I could see Jacob through the crack between his arm and chest. I scanned the ground quickly, looking for whatever threat Edward seemed to be reacting to. I assumed some kind of rabid dog was running wild in the street. But all I could see was Jake standing a few feet in front of us, wearing a look of disgust and complete confusion.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? This isn't funny," I said again, starting to get annoyed.

"Bella," Edward said in a strained voice, "I'm not quite sure where you found this _stray_, but it seems your newest friend is a werewolf."

**_Jacob _**

That filthy leech was lucky we were standing in the middle of a crowded street; otherwise, I would've had his head popped off and his limbs in flames by now. And the way he held Bella behind him, as if _I _were the problem, was insane. Anger, red and hot, rushed through my body and caused me to shiver, but I pushed against the urge to phase right there in the middle of the street. A giant wolf running rampant through the streets of Seattle was not going to help my cause.

"Back off, leech – I'm not the one she needs immediate protection from," I finally spat at him. "Why don't you let go of her and she can come over here with me, where she's not in danger of becoming your midnight snack?"

Anger flashed in his golden eyes, and I could tell it was taking all his strength not to attack me as well! Bring it on – even in my human form, there was no way I was going to let this blood-sucking beast hurt _my_ Bella.

Bella's face peeked through the small space between the leech's arm and side. "A werewolf?" she asked in disbelief. "That's not … possible?" her last words trailed off. Maybe she put together the fact that, as she was dating a vampire, other supernatural beings weren't that hard to fathom.

"Sorry, Bella," I said, my eyes shifting to focus on her. Even in this mess, simply making eye contact with her was enough to calm me. "Your _boy_ … that … he's right." I couldn't bring myself to call him anything, but I also knew that lying to her was impossible. It had been difficult enough keeping the truth of my feelings from her for the past week.

The leech suddenly let out a hiss. "You WHAT?" he growled, spitting the words at me.

I had no idea what he was referring to. "I what? I run around and protect people from the likes of you? Yup, guilty as charged. And what do you do, asshole? You know, when you're not sucking the life out of innocent humans?" I growled right back at him and then looked around. This conversation needed to be moved to a quieter location.

The bloodsucker nodded as if responding to my thought. "Bella, stay here," he commanded her. "Your new … pet … and I need to speak privately."

Now it was Bella's turn to flash anger. "Absolutely not. I don't know what's going on, but I'm certainly not about to let the two of you go anywhere without me."

A pained look crossed his face, and while I hated the way he spoke down to her and treated her like a child, he had a point. Whatever discussion he and I were about to have, this certainly was not a safe place for her. While I could vouch for my own control, I had no doubt the leech would enjoy feasting on her blood just as much as the next human's.

"Bella …" he tried again, pleading this time.

"No, Edward. I am not your trained seal – I will not follow your orders like a child. I have as much interest in this conversation as you do, and as I know I'm perfectly safe in your company, I'm going to assume I will continue to be perfectly safe in the company of both of you. Now let's move – there's a Starbucks around the corner that I'm sure will have a quiet table where we can have a _civilized _conversation." Bella spoke with a quiet authority, but I could tell she was pissed.

The bloodsucker nodded once and released his grip on Bella slightly. She came around his side and slipped her hand into his. She paused for a moment and stared up at his face. My stomach turned at the look of concern on her delicate features – could she really be worried about _him_? I shook my head in disgust. What a fucking mess.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bella POV_

We entered the Starbucks, and if I hadn't been so horrified by the events of the afternoon, I could've laughed. Edward clutched my hand on my left side, scanning the small coffee shop as if an intruder were going to pop out from behind the counter. Jacob walked on my right side, and while he wasn't holding my hand, he looked ready to throw himself in between Edward and me if the opportunity should arise. Neither Jacob nor Edward was willing to have their back to the other, so instead the three of us walked in an awkward line _next_ to one another. We reached the coffee line, which was designed for a more conventional arrangement, and I glanced at the two men to see what they would do. They glared at one another over my head, and I couldn't stop my snort of displeasure. I rolled my eyes, let go of Edward's hand, and ordered a grande iced caramel macchiato.

"Will that … be all?" the barista asked, staring at the two statues behind me.

"Jacob? Anything?" I thought I detected a faint shake of his head, and after I gave him another second, I turned back to the barista. "Thanks anyways," I said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

I grabbed the coffee and headed toward a table in the back. Luckily, there was an empty four-top with only a handful of other people scattered around the room. The perfect place for … well, I had no idea what was about to happen. I sat down and stared up at the two men who had somehow managed to walk back to the table while still facing, and glaring at, one another. Again, I felt the twisted urge to laugh at the two of them.

"Sit down, both of you," I said, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

Edward and Jacob continued to glower at one another, but did sit down. Edward managed to slide gracefully into the seat while Jacob just plopped down and looked uncomfortable. I continued to stare at the two of them, waiting for one of them to speak.

The silence dragged on … and on … and on. As I observed them, I realized the unfair disadvantage Jacob was at, given that Edward was sifting through all of his innermost thoughts. Edward just sat there, smugly glaring at him. Finally, I decided I had had enough of the staring contest.

"Jacob, you should know something about Edward – other than he's a, _you know_ – well, he can also read your thoughts," I finished, waiting for one of them to speak.

Jacob's face turned red and quickly headed for the deep purple of rage. "You mean you've been picking around in my brain this whole time, you filthy bloodsucking leech? Why …"

Edward continued to sit silently for another moment, although his grin had disappeared. "I'm not the only one with secrets, Bella. Do you want to share, Jacob, or shall I?" He paused for a moment, and his teeth flashed in a grin that didn't meet his eyes. "I'll take your silence as an invitation to continue, hmmm?"

Now Edward turned and faced me. "Bella, as I mentioned earlier, Jacob is a werewolf. Well, technically he falls into the 'shape-shifter' category, as he's not bound by full moons, but I digress. Jacob's tribe all turn into werewolves in order to protect humans from vampires. What he is unaware of is that his tribe and my family have a truce – a treaty, if you will – that was laid out years before he was born. Given the diet that my family has chosen to live by – "

"All right, enough!" Jacob's temper got the better of him, and he gripped the table before continuing in a calmer voice. "You're … you're a Cullen?"

"Yes," Edward replied smoothly.

"Oh." Jacob stared off into the space over my shoulder before beginning to speak again. "Bella, I know this is a lot to take in, and honestly, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you from the beginning. But how does it work into conversation? 'B-T-Dubs, beautiful woman that I just met, at night I turn into a giant wolf and chase around vampires, keeping humans safe from the supernatural?' Doesn't really work well," he finished with a harsh laugh.

I couldn't help it – the pain on his face was so evident. I reached across the table to take his hand and heard the sharp hiss of Edward's breath next to me. I turned and glared at him. "What exactly is your problem here, Edward? While I don't appreciate Jacob calling you names, you two aren't that different – and you're certainly on the same side of the 'protect humanity' debate."

"He's young and ruled by his emotions. Look at his hand trembling – I can tell you, both from looking at him, and listening to what he's not saying, he's seconds away from turning into a giant wolf right here in the middle of this coffee shop. If he were to phase next to you …" Edward stopped short as Jacob's angry voice cut him off.

"Enough, leech. I'm not that young, and I certainly know how to control my temper. The entire reason I am anything other than your neighborhood mechanic is to protect humans. I'm certainly not about to put Bella in any danger!"

"Oh, really? And what about … Sam, is it? Did he have such perfect control?" Edward replied sharply.

"Oh my god, you are such a stuck-up ass – how do you put up with him rooting around in your head all the time?" Jacob asked me. Then he turned back to Edward. "The story about Sam was … well, honestly, a lesson we all learned pretty well. It won't be repeated," was Jacob's stormy reply.

I knew I was missing something, but it didn't seem that important at this exact second. "For whatever reason, Jake, Edward can't hear my thoughts," I told him, wanting to be as honest as possible. "So I have no idea what that's like … but I'm not mad at you for not telling me about the _werewolf_ thing. You had no idea I was living with a vampire!" I said, trying to make the situation lighter and failing completely.

Jacob smiled brightly at me, and the warmth he projected across the table finally broke some of the tension. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Edward cleared his throat. "Aren't you forgetting something Jacob?"

Jacob squeezed my hand before letting go and turning to glare at Edward. "Goddamn, can't you just give me a second?"

"I'm pretty sure that since you _imprinted_ on the love of my existence, I'm allowed to be pushy," Edward said, anger seeping through his clenched teeth.

I pulled my hand away from Jake's. "Imprinting? Isn't that what ducks do?"

I swear Jacob blushed. "It's not like that. Apparently it's this thing that happens to … people like me. We see someone – someone special. And you want to make them your entire world, protect them, keep them safe –"

Edward snorted. "Protect them? Keep them safe? Jacob, you're _in love_ with her! You're hoping to use her as your own personal incubator to raise the next generation of undisciplined pups!" The words came out as a hiss.

Jacob growled. I swear it was like sitting in between a wild cat and a feral dog – again, if it weren't so awful, I would've been laughing.

I wish I could say I was shocked. I wish I could say I was even a little surprised. But, if I was being honest with myself, I knew that something stronger than friendship was growing out of a fluke meeting at a coffee shop.

"Jacob," I started quietly, trying to find the right words for what I had to say.

"Don't, Bella," he said instantly. "It's fine. I get it – you've been honest with me from moment one. All I'm asking for is friendship. I only want you to be happy and _safe." _The last word trailed off as he glared at Edward again.

I nodded. "Friendship, I can do." I could – I needed more friends beyond the coven of vampires I spent most of my time with, especially since I had committed myself to remaining human until I finished college.

"Bella, I can't let you be friends with him – he's an animal! Completely controlled by his emotions. He could hurt you without meaning to –" Edward started before Jacob cut him off.

"Don't give me that shit, bloodsucker. I get your whole 'vegan-vampire' diet, but it must be pretty difficult to sleep next to a delicious steak dinner. She's a hell of a lot safer spending time with me than going home with you every night," Jacob seethed as he tried to keep his voice low.

I finally lost my cool. I was sick of being discussed as if I weren't sitting between them. And while it was a completely idle threat – I wasn't going to walk away from anyone, who was I kidding? – it felt good to say it.

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" I realized I was yelling and looked around to make sure no one had noticed. Seeing no one looking, I continued in a whisper, "I am not in danger with either of you, so just give it up. Edward, you are not allowed to dictate who I'm friends with. Jacob, you don't get to tell me where I can and can't sleep at night. And if that's not okay with either of you … well, I'll figure something else out! I am not a chew-toy for you two to fight over. So cut the shit already!"

The two men sat in stunned silence. Finally, Edward gave a slight nod and Jacob's posture eased slightly. I took it to mean they had agreed to stop bickering about me.

"Thank you. Now Jake, I'd love to tell you it's been a lovely afternoon, but frankly … well, anyway, I'll see you Monday morning, I assume?" I asked as I stood up.

His face relaxed. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it, like a fish blowing bubbles. He nodded once.

"Don't for one second think we're done talking about this," I warned him.

Jacob grinned. "Anything you want to know, Bella, I'll tell you. I was going to tell you soon, but, like I said, it's not the easiest thing to bring up or explain."

I smiled back at him and nodded in agreement. I then turned to Edward. "Should we get back to Alice and Jasper? I'm sure they'll want to know that I haven't disappeared."

Edward nodded and stood up. "Jacob," he said and held out his hand.

Jacob just stared at Edward's hand. "Leech," he said, without moving.

Edward dropped his hand and let out another low growl. Now it was my turn to shake my head.

Again, Jacob grinned at me. He was like a five-year-old caught with his hand in the cookie jar – he knew he was in trouble, but was hoping he was cute enough to get away with it.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry, but … well, I'm not," he said, and shrugged.

I shook my head one last time and then headed toward the door. Edward's cool hand pressed gently on my back, leading me toward the exit, a cab – our apartment – and, I was sure, a long conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Jacob **_

Monday morning came slowly. After I left Starbucks, I headed back to the apartment, lay down on my bed, stared at the ceiling, and waited. Seth came in once and tried to get me to go for a run, but I refused. Instead, I counted stains on the wall, chips of paint on the ceiling - anything to keep my mind somewhat occupied. I must have dozed off eventually, because I woke to my alarm clock going off at six-fifteen.

Standing in the shower with the hot water pouring down my shoulders, the reality of how fucked up everything was finally crashed down on me. My knees buckled and I grabbed on to the wall for support. _Bella was living with a vampire._ How was that even possible? How could they have met? What the fuck did this mean for my relationship with her? I stood in shock until the water ran cold, which jolted me back to reality. I shook my head and tried to focus on getting ready for the day. I stepped out of the shower, dried off quickly, and threw on the first thing I found that didn't smell. Normally, I spent a few minutes trying to make sure I looked presentable. But right now, the overwhelming urge to get to Bella was overriding vanity, so I rushed out the door without looking in the mirror once.

Upon arriving at Starbucks, I glanced at my watch and realized it was only seven-fifteen. I had a few minutes to kill, and my stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten since lunch before the failed movie attempt, and I was starving. I glanced at the door one more time and headed to the back of the long line of people waiting for their morning caffeine fix.

"I guess I'm not the only one who woke up early this morning," a small voice behind me said.

I turned and let out a breath of air. The beautiful brown eyes that set the world straight were staring up at me, and a small smile was playing at the corner of her perfectly shaped lips. Bella was tugging at a loose string on the end of her sleeve, and I instinctively reached out to stop her.

"Don't ruin your shirt over me," I murmured. "I'll always be here." While my words referred to our early morning coffee date, I knew in my heart they meant much more. I would be and do anything for this woman, and while I hated who she was currently living with, I didn't have it in me to be mad at her about it.

Bella smiled in full force and squeezed the hand that touched her sleeve before pulling back. "I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do," she said.

I nodded. Turning back to the line, I realized it was finally my turn. "I'll have a vente mocha latte, two chicken sausage breakfast wraps, and a blueberry muffin," I ordered and then smiled at Bella. "Pretty good, don't you think?"

Bella returned my grin. "Yes, you've done well, but … I'm not hungry," she said.

I laughed. "Sorry, kid, the food's for me. My dad says I eat like a _dog_," I said with a wink.

"Well, you do seem to have a _wolfish_ appetite," she replied with a smirk.

Bella ordered her drink, and we headed down to the end of the counter to wait. I chuckled to myself over our little exchange – Bella was clearly comfortable in the supernatural world and knew how to joke about it. But my laughter died as I realized just how Bella had acquired such knowledge and knew I needed more details.

"So, Bella … how did you and _Edward _meet?" I asked, struggling to keep the question polite.

_**Bella **_

I had been waiting for him to ask the question. I knew it was inevitable that he would want details, but I had been hoping to be sitting down quietly somewhere before starting the story. I held up a finger, grabbed my coffee, and headed to an empty table in the back.

"Well, I moved to Forks my senior year of high school. My mom got remarried and her new husband was playing minor league baseball. She really wanted to travel with him but wouldn't because she thought she needed to stay home with me. So I moved up to Forks to live with my dad. I saw Edward on my first day of school. He was sitting with his brothers and sisters, and I noticed him from across the cafeteria." As I told the story, I found myself reliving the first moment I set eyes on Edward Cullen…

"_That's Tyler Crowley," Jessica prattled next to me. "He thinks he's hot shit because he's totally loaded, but he's really a tool. And over there," she said, pointing to a tall blonde, "is Lauren Makenzie. She's my best friend, but she's a major bitch. But don't you say that – I'm the only one who gets to talk about her that way." She glared to make sure I understood her point._

_I nodded dumbly. It took all my willpower not to tune out everything Jessica was saying. All I could focus on was the gorgeous group sitting in the back of the cafeteria. _

"_Jessica…" I finally said, finding my voice. "Who are they?" I gestured towards the group at the back table._

_Jessica rolled her eyes. "Those are the Cullens. They think they're too cool for everyone, but really, I think they're just a bunch of incestuous freaks. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all, and now they're all dating each other. I mean, gross! That's like dating your brother. Ugh … anyway, don't waste your time – they won't waste it on you," she finished with a smirk. _

"We didn't talk until much later," I said, picking up the story. "While I couldn't help but be fascinated by them, Edward continued to ignore me completely. We even sat next to each other during biology, and he continued to act like I didn't exist."

Jacob looked pained and confused. "So how did you end up dating him?" he finally asked.

"Well, I'm sure it won't surprise you, but I'm a bit of a magnet for supernatural trouble," I said with a halfhearted grin.

_It was one of those rare sunny afternoons in Forks, and I decided to take advantage of it by reading outside. I laid out a blanket and was revisiting my favorite Jane Austen novel when I must have dozed off. The next thing I knew, I was staring up into a pair of blood-red eyes. I tried to crawl backwards but found I couldn't move because two hands were gripping my legs._

"_Why hello, delicious … enjoying a little afternoon rest? How sweet … too bad the sun seems to have disappeared. Perhaps we should go inside. You know what goes well with a good book? A snack …" The man holding on to my legs had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a ratty pair of jeans, but I couldn't stop staring at his eyes. They swirled with dark red and purple, and they filled my stomach with dread._

_I was too terrified to do anything, and I couldn't move. I tried to scream, but he quickly put his hand over my mouth. _

"_Tsk, tsk, pretty girl … can't have you alerting the neighbors! I guess I'll have my snack out here," he said, beginning to lean toward me._

_Just then, the man flew off of me, and it took me a moment to realize what had happened. Edward Cullen was standing at the foot of the blanket and had thrown the man into a tree. In the next instant, Edward was in front of the man, and while I couldn't see anything, I heard the sound of twisting metal, and then saw purple smoke begin to rise from the ground. I finally gathered the strength to move and I ran toward the house, locking the door behind me. My knees buckled and I sank to the ground shaking. _

_A few moments later, there was a soft knock on the door. "Bella, it's me. Are you alright?" Edward's voice was soft and musical, and I felt better just hearing him speak. _

_I tried to stand but couldn't peel myself off the ground. "What the hell was that?" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath._

_Edward sighed. "I can explain. And while I don't mind talking through the door, you are completely safe with me, and coming inside might make this easier to hear. But it's up to you."_

"So I let him in and he explained about being a 'vegetarian vampire.' We began spending time together, one thing led to another, and we started dating a few weeks later. We've been inseparable ever since," I finished with a smile.

Jacob still looked puzzled. "But who was the other vampire? And how did Edward know you needed help?"

"Edward isn't the only gifted one in the family," I said, grinning. "His sister, Alice, can see the future. I mean, it's not perfect, but it's pretty accurate. She saw the attack and sent Edward to save me. In fact, she totally lost it yesterday because as soon as I made the decision to go to the movies, my future disappeared. It totally freaked her and Edward out. We're still not sure what's going on with it, but it seems to have something to do with you. Every time I see you, everything in my future goes black for a bit." I shrugged. "As far as the other vampire, his name was James. He was some nomad passing through and thought I looked particularly yummy," I said glancing down at my watch. "Crap, I need to run or I'll be late. Tomorrow morning?" I asked as I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder.

Jacob nodded and stared at me. Just as I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he smiled. "Have a good day," he finally said.

I grinned back. "You too." A thought crossed my mind, and I felt my smile falter. "Jake, you still have a whole lot of questions to answer yourself."

Jake nodded. "We can talk about me tomorrow – now that you know, I'm an open book. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

I nodded and smiled once more. While I knew there was nothing conventional about this friendship, I had a feeling things were somehow going to be okay.

Before I knew it, classes were over, and I was heading back to the apartment. I wasn't looking forward to getting home; our conversation after returning from the movie had not been pleasant.

_Edward held the door of the cab open for me, and then gracefully slid into the seat next to me. After giving the cab driver our address, he stared out the window and didn't speak. I reached out to touch his arm, but he shifted slightly so that he was out of my reach. I drew my hand back and sighed. _

_Finally, we arrived home, and Edward silently paid the cab driver before heading into the apartment building. We stood in the elevator, and finally Edward's silent fury was more than I could bear. _

"_I get that you're pissed, but I thought we were equals in this relationship. You don't get to give me the silent treatment or disapproving looks like you're my father," I burst out angrily as I crossed my arms over my chest. _

_Edward gaped at me. "Is that what you think my problem is? That I somehow don't approve of your new friendship, like a parent who doesn't approve of their daughter's new motorcycle-riding boyfriend?" Edward grabbed my hands in his. "Bella, listen carefully and try to hear what I'm saying. It has nothing to do with you making a friend! You don't understand how dangerous werewolves are, especially young ones. They have no control over their emotions and are completely ruled by hormones. My concern is one hundred percent about your safety! Do you understand that?" By the end of his speech, his eyes were pleading with me. _

_I nodded. "I understand that you think you're looking out for me, but you don't need to this time. I'm a big girl – I can look out for myself."_

_The elevator reached our floor, and Edward dropped my hands with a sigh of defeat. "Bella, ever since I first laid eyes on you, your safety has been my number one priority. You are everything to me, and if something were to happen to you … I don't think I would be able to stand it. Please," he begged._

_I walked out of the elevator and headed into the apartment. Apparently, Alice had realized there would be a need for privacy, as there were no signs that anyone was there. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs into my chest. Edward sat down a few seats away, giving me my space._

"_Edward, I do understand. But you need to understand that this is the first person I've met that I connect with. All of my classmates are so young. All they talk about is partying and drinking and who's sleeping with whom. That's not me – it's never been me. And it was fine – until one day I randomly met someone while buying coffee, and suddenly I could talk about things. No, I wasn't talking about you or your lifestyle, but I could talk about my studies and my parents and my hopes and dreams without feeling like I was fifteen years older than everyone in the room. And honestly, knowing Jake has his own supernatural crap to deal with … well, it just makes talking to him that much more appealing. I get to talk about you – I get to talk about the part of my life that I can't discuss with anyone." I reached out and grabbed his hand, waiting until his eyes met mine. "Please, please understand how important this is to me," I begged. _

_Edward continued to stare into my eyes for a few more seconds before sighing deeply. He pulled me toward him until I was sitting in his lap. "Of course, my Bella. I would never deny you anything," he murmured into my hair._

_I sighed and leaned into him, glad that the storm had temporarily passed. While I was sure we would be revisiting this conversation, at least I had gotten a chance to have my say._

I stood staring at the door and willed myself to open it. Suddenly, the door burst open and Alice pulled me into the apartment.

"Edward's not here," she said, answering my silent question. "There have been some developments, so I sent him and Jasper out to do some scouting work. They'll be back soon," she finished as we entered the kitchen.

Without saying a word I began pulling out the necessary supplies to make a cup of tea. "Alice …" I started, but she cut me off.

"Bella, it's okay. I don't like this anymore than Edward does. Werewolves are notorious for having massive tempers and getting themselves into trouble. Granted, Jake imprinting on you does probably change that, but who knows, accidents can happen. But there's something else you need to know. Your future …" she paused, thinking about what to say.

"Yeah, I know, it keeps going black every time I'm going to see Jake," I finished for her.

Alice shook her head. "It's not that. You know how we've always talked about your desire to become a vampire?"

I nodded. Edward and I had talked about it on many occasions, and while he wasn't happy with my decision, I planned to finish school and then be turned.

"You've always said you've seen me as one of you," I said.

"I used to see you as someone like us. Now … well, that keeps fading in and out. Sometimes you're a vampire, and other times you have no future. I don't know what that means, and we all know my gift isn't perfect. But still, it appears that your new friendship is affecting things far beyond who you share your morning cup of coffee with."

I stared at Alice in disbelief. Becoming a vampire and being with Edward forever had been a part of my plan ever since I had met him.

"Does Edward know this?" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded. "He didn't want me to say anything, but I thought you should know. Informed decisions are always better than rash ones."

It explained so much – Edward's quiet moodiness, his desire to go with me to the movies … Edward was scared he was going to lose me.

"Oh Alice, no! He can't … he shouldn't … after all this time!" I finally groaned in frustration.

"Bella, stop. This is exactly why Edward didn't want me to tell you. I just thought you should have all the facts. And now that you do, we can talk about something more important," she finished, tapping the table with her fingers.

I stared at her dumbly. There was something more important than my future with Edward?

Alice stared up at me with pity in her eyes. "James' mate, Victoria. She's reappeared."


End file.
